Reconciliation
by Starsurfer108
Summary: Troubled by his brother's fate, Thor seeks out Loki, who has been banished to a lava planet. He may be able to physically reach his brother, but will he be able to reach Loki's heart? Not slash. Meant to be in character. CHAPTER 3 of 3. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Set after Thor 1 and Avengers, but before Thor 2)

Thor sat on his bed, fully dressed, yet motionless. The sun was already high in the sky.

He heard soldiers in the hall stand to attention, which marked the coming of Odin. The doors were flung open.

"You are not in good spirits, my son?"

Thor did not answer right away. "I miss Loki," he said softly. "I want to know how he is."

At the mention of that name, the tone in Odin's voice changed. "Loki decided to obtain his goal – power – and cared not about the method. He was the cause of his own demise."

"Still, Father… to be banished to a barren planet with no means of escape..."

"This kind of senseless sympathy is not a fitting attitude for royalty. As King, we must decide a fair and just punishment, and then leave people to their fate! We cannot allow chaos in our subjects, nor amongst ourselves! Now, I expect to hear no more of this!" shouted Odin as he strode out.

Thor sighed.

-0-

"Heimdall, I wish to check that the dastardly Loki has not escaped his punishment, and that he is still within his rightful prison," stated Thor.

"It is possible that Loki can be in two places at once," replied Heimdall, clearly hinting at the fact that he could tell that Thor wasn't forthcoming with the real reason. "Still, I hear and obey."

Thor gave a small grateful nod, chastised.

"Loki still sits upon the rocks. There is no illusion."

"Thank you, Heimdall. I wish you to connect the bifrost to that place so I may go there."

Heimdall froze.

"There is no order from the All-Father that would be contrary to mine."

After a pause, Heimdall nodded and fired up the bifrost.

-0-

"Brother. I was just thinking about you," said Loki sarcastically.

Thor rose to face him squarely, as the bifrost gate flickered away, leaving the pure-black igneous rocks to be illuminated only by the dim red light of the streamlets of lava.

"You _do_ know that this is a one-way ticket to visit me."

"Yes. I am aware."

Loki laughed an insincere, ironic laugh. "Of course they would not leave the rightful blood-bound heir to the throne of Asgard on this forsaken rock. I expect Odin himself to come along any minute now to retrieve you."

"You would be mistaken, Loki," said Thor, fatigued at the constant effort he had to give in order to display his sincerity.

Loki just slowly shook his head, incredulous at Thor's short-sightedness. "You still cannot see what's been given to you so freely. And because it is free, you throw it away so easily."

"You cannot say we haven't tried to welcome you into the family."

"Yes, I have to be content with scraps of affection that you all deign to throw my way, like a dog. And now that I know that there is no blood bond between you and I, or any other person that I'd considered family, I also have experienced a kind of freedom. That, and a desire to take revenge for this cruel trick. All of you mean nothing to me!" he shouted.

"That's not true. You made a decision, Loki. Father told me about how you killed Laufey, your biological father, who left you to die as a child! You could have let Laufey kill Odin to gain favour with him, but you chose your adoptive parents! You chose us!"

Loki opened his mouth to retort, a sneer on his face, but was interrupted by a blinding light. Odin was standing near them, the bifrost not far behind him.

"Thor! You have disobeyed my wishes!" announced Odin in a rumbling voice.

"Father. There was no need for you to come here," said Thor harshly, slightly dejected by the accuracy of Loki's previous prediction.

"Of course there was. I cannot have the future heir to the throne acting so impulsively."

Loki's body language showed he was aware that Odin was deliberately excluding him from the conversation.

Thor's forehead creased. "Father, the bonds we share as family cannot to be taken so lightly. Even your subjects are your own, even though there is no blood relation. Surely this level of cruelty towards Loki, my brother, your son, is not what is required as King."

"It is true that I regard my subjects as my own children. But I cannot indiscriminately bestow my affection on others, and Loki has made his decision through his treachery and lies. Loki is not worthy of my affection. You are, Thor."

Thor did not need to turn around to know of the momentary crushed expression on Loki's face.

"How can you say that, Father!" yelled Thor. "You make exceptions for me, but not for him! If Loki is not your son as much as I am, then I am not your son at all!"

There was a shocked silence, with an exception of Thor's heaving breath which gradually diminished.

"Very well, Thor," said Odin with quiet resignation. "You have followed in your brother's footsteps with your irrational, selfish behaviour. I shall look elsewhere for an ascendant to the throne!" With that, he vanished, along with the bifrost gate.

The place returned to the red glow of the lava.

"Always acting without thinking," Loki said tauntingly.

"No," Thor replied quietly. "This is what I choose."

"You really expect me to believe that you would give up the pleasures of the throne of Asgard for all this?"

"And I would have gladly given _you_ the throne, Loki, to make you happy, since you want it so much."

"I never wanted the throne," spat Loki. "I've said it before – I've only wanted to be your equal!"

"You could never be my equal, because I've not been treated as roughly as you," said Thor.

Looking at Loki's blank expression, Thor asked "What is it?"

Loki cleared his throat. "Wow, you finally said something right."

Thor looked shocked for a split-second, then recovered. "Finally? You need to pay more attention to my words, brother."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Oh, _good_. Another idiotic statement. I was beginning to worry."

Thor chuckled.

Loki eyed Thor half-critically as a subdued silence fell upon them. "You are so incredibly stupid."

"No, _you_ are – you waste your talents and destroy yourself only for others' approval."

"At least I want approval from many people – you're willing to throw it away just for approval from _one_ person," said Loki bitingly.

The vein in Thor's forehead throbbed with irritation. Loki looked somewhat satisfied. Again, a silence fell upon them.

"So, is there anything to eat around here?" Thor asked, half-serious, wanting to break the proverbial ice, despite their location.

"Of course - you like melted rocks, right?" Loki replied, annoyed.

"You know that I want to eat anything I see another eating, brother," replied Thor playfully.

A small smile crept onto Loki's face despite the fact he was also gritting his teeth. "We really are quite different," he mused.

"And that is why we make a good team, if we work together."

Loki looked up in surprise, distrust still evident in his face.

"I've given up everything for you. What more do I have to give up?" asked Thor, exasperated.

"Your life," hissed Loki.

"Piss off."

They both chuckled despite themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED. REVIEWS = LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Heimdall, what of Thor and Loki?"

"O All-Father, they have been continuously battling each other for the last day."

Odin shook his head sadly and left the bifrost gate.

-0-

A bright spectrum of light illumined the planet as Hogun stepped off the bifrost. Thor was sitting on a rock, cape torn and ragged, and did not show any delight in seeing him.

"Thor, son of Odin, your presence is requested at Asgard," Hogun said in his emotionless voice. "We are under attack by a dark force, and our future may depend on your involvement."

Thor nodded, and rose.

"Where is your brother?" Hogun asked.

"Loki is beyond help," said Thor simply. Hogun nodded and they ascended the bifrost.

-0-

The trip back to Asgard was without incident. "Hogun, let the All-Father know of my arrival."

Hogun nodded, and left.

"Wait, Heimdall," Thor commanded as he was reaching forward for his sword to disable the bifrost bridge.

"There is no order you can give that would allow the bifrost to remain open, son of Odin. No matter what loyalty you feel towards your wretched brother, he must remain on that planet."

"Too late," said Thor as he morphed into Loki, knocking out Heimdall with his sceptre.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" mumbled Loki as he moved towards the sword, leaning on it. Thor appeared, and was momentarily shocked at Loki's close proximity to the sword, then relaxed as he realised Loki hadn't planned to leave him stranded in space.

"You must be quite good at impressions," said Thor.

"Mmm. Women, wine and battle. The real challenge was suppressing my own sensibilities."

Thor looked nonplussed. "Was this necessary, though?" he asked, looking at the unconscious Heimdall.

"Please. I am putting a greater risk on my life by keeping him alive."

Thor shook his head. "You _will_ get caught, Loki. Let's see how much help you can be in the meantime, shall we?"

Loki narrowed his eyes and morphed into Thor again, with his sceptre turning into Mjolnir. He pointed it at a nearby rock, and a ball of light came from it. Loki transformed the ball into the appearance of lightning which actually originated from the hammer, and the rock exploded.

"I really don't know what the big deal is," he said in an aloof way.

Thor smirked, and they both left for the battlefield.

-0-

"Father. I am returned."

"It is a relief to see you, my son. We are harshly outnumbered by a dark force. Hogun and Volstagg have taken the north front, and Lady Sif and Fandral have taken the south. Both need to be reinforced, and with haste!"

Thor bowed and turned to leave.

"Thor… You should know that your involvement in this battle should not sway my decision about the ascendant."

Thor nodded, indifferent, and continued on his way.

-0-

"Thor! My heart is gladdened by your presence!" announced Fandral.

"Thank you, my friend," Thor said rather grimly.

"Something wrong, Thor?" asked Fandral, raising an eyebrow. "Surely you don't believe you will be bested?"

"Nay, you speak of the impossible – I have simply a desire to slay the demons quickly and then return victorious!" said Thor grandly.

"Aye!" shouted Fandral, with echoes from the surrounding soldiers.

Thor pointed his hammer and lightning emanated from it, felling multiple soldiers.

"Ah, is that a new skill, Thor?" Sif asked.

"It's Loki. And this method is much more accurate," Thor replied.

"Oh, I'm glad that two-faced snake has finally proven himself worthwhile," said Fandral jovially.

Thor looked at Fandral nonplussed, and raised his hammer towards him. Fandral's face fell momentarily. Lightning sprung out from the hammer, narrowly missing Fandral, and hit an enemy behind him that was too close for comfort.

"Ah, thank you, old chap! Much obliged. I confess I didn't see him there."

Thor did not react, but turned his attention to destroying the demons.

-0-

There were cries of victory throughout Asgard, and a feast had been laid out. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had been assigned a table reserved for those respected warriors who had been the key to victory.

"Another job well done, friends!" boomed Volstagg. "And I dare say that I was the highlight of the battle."

Hogun turned to look at him. "Yes, many people witnessed you being saved over and over again by Thor."

"Hrmph…" replied Volstagg, not able to think of a clever defense.

"What are you talking about, friends?" said Sif. "Thor was with us."

"Nay, you must be mistaken, Sif," replied Volstagg. "Only the mighty Thor could best me in battle, and thus be worthy of giving me aid."

Hogun's looked nonplussed.

"This cannot be true," said Fandral, alarmed. Volstagg looked hurt, but then realised the topic was about Thor's presence.

"How is this possible?" asked Sif, thoughtful.

A loud cheer arose as Thor entered the hall. All four of them looked relieved and waved him over. Thor warmly greeted them.

"Thor, we have a question to ask you…" said Sif.

Another loud cheer arose. They all turned to see Thor at the entrance, wandering in towards the table.

"What is this trick…" murmured Hogun.

"Trick! Loki!" shouted Sif.

The two Thors were now side by side. One of them morphed into Loki, looking at them with regal aloofness.

"You snake!" growled Fandral. "Had I known it was you, I would've thrown you into the wretched demons where you belong!"

"Peace, Fandral," replied Thor. "Loki's help was necessary, as I hear that I was needed in two places at once. His presence was the key to victory."

"With selfish motives, of course!" spat Fandral, furious.

Loki looked stone-faced. "Maybe next time I'll shave off an ear while I _save your life_."

"Blaggard!" shouted Fandral, drawing his sword and advancing.

Sif quickly disarmed him. "Fandral, no. Let him be dealt with by the proper authorities," she said meaningfully.

Gritting his teeth, Fandral grabbed his sword and sheathed it, then stormed out.

-0-

Odin had gathered the assembly in the Great Hall. Thor and Loki stood before him.

"Thor, it is rare that I reward someone for disobeying my order. However, it was a wise and necessary decision, and was the key to victory. Therefore, you are pardoned."

A cheer rose from the crowd.

"Loki, you also have put yourself out for the benefit of Asgard, and have also been a key to victory. I sincerely hope that this means you have learned your lesson. We are willing to have you remain as a citizen of Asgard on probationary terms."

There was a murmur in the crowd.

"Thank you, Father."

"But if I hear of one trick, or plot, or what name you, then you will be cast out, and permanently!" shouted Odin.

Loki lowered his gaze in deference.

"Thor, my son, you have exceeded in valour. I shall confirm with the entirety of the Asgardian race - Is there anyone who has an objection to Thor's ascension to the throne?"

All remained silent. Odin glanced at Loki, who showed no signs of unease.

"Then it is decided - Thor will be crowned King."

A loud cheer rose from the crowd.

Thor raised both hands to silence them. "Thank you, Father, but I will not accept unless Loki also gets a position."

Shouts of protest came from all around. Odin banged his sceptre on the ground for silence.

"This is crazy behaviour and shall not be tolerated! I shall see both of you privately in my chambers tomorrow at daybreak!"

-0-

It was now afternoon. Loki was traveling along a dark passageway to get to a gathering at Thor's request.

"Son of Laufey," said a voice from the shadows. "Know that whatever treachery you are planning, you shall not get away with it."

"You certainly must have impressive predictive powers to counter an attack of which you know nothing," replied Loki coolly, enjoying the rising frustration in his foe.

"So you admit that there is a plot," announced Fandral triumphantly, stepping out.

"My dear ignoramus, even if I were to explain my methods in detail, there would be nothing you could do to counteract it," replied Loki with relish.

"You are mistaken, trickster," growled Fandral. "We will not rest until we expose your lies and treachery. It will make for an interesting battle, and I will make sure that your grave will be forgotten."

"_You_ forget, you are choosing a ruler that is so predictable and can be manipulated so easily, like a puppy. Things certainly are going to get _interesting_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend," stated Loki as he calmly strode away from an enraged Fandral.

-0-

"Loki," said Thor warmly as his brother entered the room. Loki didn't reply, but remained coolly gazing at them.

A few seconds later, Fandral came bursting into the room. "Thor! You are unwell, and you are blinded by your lowlife brother!"

There was no reaction from Loki.

"Have a care what you say, friend," replied Thor guardedly. "You are speaking ill of a person in the room as if their presence doesn't matter."

"That is because I say things up front, unlike the back-stabbing snake!"

"You are blinded by the past, my friend," said Thor. "You are interpreting all his actions with a critical eye, and it is unfair because he has no chance to improve your opinion."

"And you also are blinded! In your eyes, Loki can do no wrong!"

"That is because I believe in allowing people the opportunity to change, even while there is only just a glimmer of hope."

"Thor! When will you come to your senses! Loki has admitted to me that he is controlling you!"

Thor smiled. "And I suppose you treated him in a neutral way? Come now, anything said in the heat of the moment is not evidence."

"That is what he also said! That if it were openly revealed that he were controlling you, there was nothing that could be done about it! Open your eyes, man!"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki was faster.

"Yes, I am controlling Thor. But no more than anyone else. It is because he considers the role of the King to be the ultimate servant to the people, and thus is always concerned about what he's giving to his subjects, rather than what he is receiving from them." There was a hint of an apology in Loki's words for the way he had acted before as King, very self-centred and demanding. Loki strode out of the room, not allowing anyone to gauge his emotional state.

Thor looked at Fandral and raised his eyebrows, silently challenging his stance.

Fandral narrowed his eyes, refusing to acknowledging defeat, despite the fact there was no tangible evidence for his unease.

Seeing a stalemate, Thor turned and left the room quickly, leaving his group of friends in stunned silence.

-0-

Thor knocked on Loki's door. Hearing no reply, he gulped and slowly opened the door to see Loki standing by his window, looking at him, mouth tersed.

"Are you OK, brother?" asked Thor, concerned, yet tense, since he wasn't so good at dealing with sensitive emotional issues. He closed the door behind him.

"You really think I am affected by _that _maggot?" replied Loki with a haughty laugh. "I really did mean it when I said you were incredibly stupid. Everything I've planned, you have done, and you will continue to do even after I've admitted it. It's _pathetic_ the way you are willing to do anything for a scrap of affection."

"Loki. I'm not that stupid. And you're describing yourself," said Thor, slowly walking towards him, a compassionate look on his face.

"I've manipulated you every step of the way!" shouted Loki, becoming alarmed.

"The bad stuff is easier to believe, isn't it?" said Thor gently, reaching forward and bringing Loki into an embrace.

"What are you doing? Let go of me."

"No."

"Let go of me!" pleaded Loki desperately, as tears began rolling down his face.

"No."

Loki struggled against Thor's embrace, and also his own emotion. Finally, it became too much and he cried into Thor's chest, returning the hug. They remained like that for a few minutes.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he said between sniffs.

"I won't. Besides, who will believe me?" said Thor, smiling.

"How did you know I was describing myself?" asked Loki, subdued.

"I saw a similar saying in a fortune cookie."

Loki stiffened.

"Loki. Don't invade China."

"You know me well, brother," said Loki, laughing. They released each other. Thor looked at Loki compassionately.

"You really do know me well," said Loki softly, with a small smile on his face, looking bashful.

"That's right. And don't you forget it next time we have a feast," Thor said jovially, playfully pointing his finger at him.

The smile went. "You mean like eating tons of that putrid food you discovered on Earth? What was it… baked beans?"

Thor laughed. "Yes, a bit of extra panache."

"It was a bit of extra something, all right…" Loki murmured. "Don't think for one second that I actually enjoyed being in the same room as all of you in that belittling experiment to act like farm animals."

"So you say… but I know that you're willing to do anything for a scrap of affection," Thor said, winking.

"Get out of my room, Thor," said Loki, deadpan.

Thor chuckled, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor rose early, worried that Loki had reverted to being doubtful about the legitimacy of his trust. He wasn't sure whether he should let Loki see his worry, or whether he should just act indifferently. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, he decided to respect Loki's privacy, and left his room at the appropriate time for the meeting with Odin to discuss their current standing.

He saw that the door to Loki's room was slightly ajar. Peeking through, he couldn't see any movement. Fearing the worst, he pushed the door open.

A bucket of baked beans fell on his head.

"You're looking well, brother," said Loki cheerfully as he walked past in the hallway. "It would be inappropriate for me to do this when you are King, so I'm just getting this out of my system, you see. I'll see you in Father's chambers."

"Loki…" Thor growled, but then realised he would need to run back to his room to wash his hair and change his clothing, and at lightning speed.

Lucky he was the god of Thunder.

-0-

"Loki."

"Father."

They both fell into silence. Loki slowly walked in the room. Odin realised that he was unaccompanied.

"You appear to have changed quite a bit, my son," Odin said, an unspoken question evident in his hard tone of voice.

"Yes, and we all know that appearances can be deceiving."

Odin remained steady. "Thor is required to take the oaths of guarding the nine realms, to preserve the peace, and to cast aside all selfish ambition. As chief vizier, you would be expected to take those oaths as well."

Loki smirked. "Then you _know_ I'd be lying, Father."

Odin studied him, slightly nodding his head.

"But, Father, I can promise that I will stop him from being taken advantage of."

"You _have_ changed, and I've let you down, my son," Odin said, reaching forward to hug a surprised Loki.

Releasing him after a long moment, Odin asked "There – feel better?"

Loki remained tight-lipped. "Thank you, Father. But I'm not sure why you think that I enjoy hugs."

"Heimdall was watching yesterday."

Loki's jaw dropped, aghast and undone.

Odin chuckled. "You are not the only one who has a bit of trickster in him, Loki. Actually, he wasn't watching _you_, but I did notice that Thor had some water on the front of his tunic after leaving your room, so I suspected as much. You have confirmed my suspicions."

Loki's eyes bugged out, and his jaw dropped even further. The corner of his mouth curled upwards when he realised that Odin was being kind.

"I can see you more clearly now, my son. Thor has been seeing you clearly all this time," Odin said sadly. "I feel we are all to blame for your actions. You have been a fish out of water, and your talents are very different to what is common here. Had you not broken so many rules, had we shown more understanding towards you, I believe you would have made a fine King."

"Thank you, Father," said Loki, a stunned yet peaceful expression on his face. Then his eyes narrowed slightly when he considered how he hadn't detected Odin's deception before.

"No, Loki. I am not just saying that so you would stop being jealous of Thor."

Loki's eyes widened, then his head fell forward, a bashful smile on his face.

"My son, are you truly satisfied with this situation?"

Loki nodded. "The choice is clear, Father. Thor has more heart, and I am ruled by the intellect. If you had to make a decision between those qualities, it is obvious which is essential for a King." There was no hint of envy in his voice, and there was a softness about his face, which contrasted with the unintelligible blank expression that was typical of him before his banishment.

"You do well, son. I am proud of you," Odin said fondly.

"Thank you, Father," replied Loki. "I will try to improve his logical thinking, though."

Odin nodded in approval. "Yes, I am happy to hear that, Loki, and I'm glad to know that you are also immortal."

Loki smirked.

At that moment, Thor came bursting through the door, puffed out.

"Thor. You are late," Odin said sternly.

"Apologies, Father. I had a mishap."

"A mishap?"

"Yes. Fortunately my good friend Volstagg was there to help me out of my predicament and make the most out of the situation."

Loki's eyes widened.

Odin didn't look pleased at the rather casual, long-winded explanation. "You have missed our meeting, Thor," he said sternly. "You will have to be informed of the outcome by those who did bother to turn up on time."

"Yes, Father," Thor said, sobered.

Odin walked out of the room. Loki genially motioned to Thor to go ahead of him as he had the higher position. Thor acceded, after silently checking with Loki that everything was OK.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were standing at attention in the hallway. As Loki walked past them, Volstagg let one rip. There was muted giggling from the others.

"Thank you, trickster, for that unexpected and delicious breakfast this morning," said Volstagg in a booming voice. "Thor is too kind. Had you done that to me, your head would be on a pike as we speak!"

Loki turned to face him. "Oh, please. If it anything has been proven, it is that you are even more full of hot air than you were before, and believe me, that is quite the accomplishment to be pushing the laws of physics as miraculously as you do."

He turned to follow Thor amidst angry shouts from Volstagg, who was being held back by the others. Loki doubted that their combined strength would have been enough to restrain the bulky Volstagg, only confirming the cowardice of his adversary.

Loki turned the corner to catch up with Thor. "I will try to break old habits, Thor," said Loki through gritted teeth. "But I fear my efforts may be unsuccessful unless they tried as well."

Thor laughed. "We shall have words, brother, don't you worry."

-0-

It was the day of the coronation. Loki sashayed around a curtain behind the amphitheatre to greet an anxious Thor.

"I can honestly say that this is the happiest day of my life, brother. And I am _actually_ happy," Loki said softly, a reminder of the words that were falsely uttered at the previous date of Thor's ascension that was interrupted by Loki's interference.

"And this is also the happiest day of my life," replied Thor. "I am happy that you are finally honoured and respected amongst us, brother."

Loki smiled.

"Loki, you know that the throne isn't mine. I couldn't perform the duties by myself. I am indebted to you for the position, as well as all others who support it."

"And that is why you deserve it, Thor," Loki replied, a peaceful adoration evident on his face. "Of course, if you forget that and get too cocky, I'll kick your ass."

Thor laughed. "Deal."


End file.
